1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a parallax adjustment display method thereof, and an image capturing apparatus, and particularly, to an image display apparatus which has an excellent usability for a user, a parallax adjustment display method thereof, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a stereoscopic camera such as a stereo camera which captures a stereoscopic image, a two dimensional image for a right eye and a two dimensional image for a left eye of the same photographic subject which is simultaneously watched by a right eye and a left eye, that is, two two-dimensional images having different points of view (having a parallax) are captured to alternately display both images on a display unit of a rear surface of the camera for every frame to display a stereoscopic image of the photographic subject. The stereoscopic image is also displayed by two captured images having a parallax which are output as through-images from an image capturing element before a user presses a shutter button.
When a camera user presses the shutter button to photograph a stereoscopic image of a photographic subject, the user adjusts the parallax while watching the stereoscopic image of the through image which is displayed on a display unit of the rear surface of a camera to photograph a stereoscopic image having a desired stereoscopic effect. However, it is difficult to adjust the parallax so that a manufacturer of the camera has a problem about how to handle a user interface.
In a stereoscopic image display system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2004-7396), displaying of a stereoscopic image is disclosed but a user interface which adjusts a parallax is not disclosed. In a stereoscopic image display system disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2001-320733), a technology which adjusts a parallax is disclosed but a user interface which is easily used in a photographing field and through which it is easily understood how the parallax adjustment affects the photographed image is not disclosed.